Burning Hot Ragingly
Cast * Razor - Barry Gordon * T-Bone - Charles Adler * Lt. Tobias Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille * Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan Guest Cast: * Ragingly - Nancy Cartwright * Lieutenant - Jeannie Elias Supporting Cast: * Weapons System Operative Captain - Barry Gordon * Weapons System Operative Captain's Assistant - Danny Mann * Aura Squadron Gunner - Tress MacNeille * Female guards - Jeannie Elias, Tress MacNeille, Meredith MacRae and Mary Kay Bergman Transcript FADE IN Weapons System Operative Captain: This is your captain speaking. We are now to present the world's festival. Firework Missile Shooting Ready? Aim... Weapons System Operative Captain's Assistant: What’s going on? Razor: Looks like we happened to be in the neighborhood, T-Bone. My family loves me! T-Bone: It’s not over yet, Razor. I’ve still gotta land that jumbo jet. Time to go for a maximum thrust! Razor: (voice over) Yahoo! Way to go! I just hope we can hold ‘em. Activate Mirror missiles, locked, and launched! Bingo! T-Bone: (into radio) Attention Captain: we’re gonna take you in. Weapons System Operative Captain: Uh… roger. Felina: Nice save, SWAT Kats! You two are free! Toby: I'm very proud of you SWAT Kats! T-Bone: You said it, lieutenants! I guess everything's fine. Callie: Well done, SWAT Kats. You saved the Razor: Thanks, Miss Briggs. Well, T-Bone. You said that I'm the bestest ace gunner. I could've known that all of these missiles. (a female voice laughs) Razor: (gasps) '' Ragingly hologram: Attention, ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Megakat City: It is I, Ragingly. Due to all of a training for my very own weapon. With this missile, I intend to disable every missile aircraft attempting to fly over Megakat City. And all Firework Missile Shooting competition. However, I will allow Megakat City to use my missile of a palace for the paltry sum of two million in gold… per week. Callie: ''(gasp) Oh no! She’s got to be kidding! Ragingly hologram: I will wait no longer than 0800 hours tomorrow for this week’s payment. Ragingly… out. Felina: Hold it right there. Ragingly, You’re under arrest. Oooh! Ragingly: (voice over) As you can see, all attempts to resist will be futile. From now on, Missiles belong to Ragingly! (laughs) Razor: Looks like we’re going to have to take this white mind in, T-Bone. Callie: Razor, come in! Razor: Yes, Ms. Briggs? Callie: It's Ragingly! That she-kat was outrageous. She's trying to take over the world. Razor: We're on our way! Good luck, Callie. Ragingly: Give them a taste of the Vertigo Missile as well. Give it up, Deputy Mayor. Callie: I don't think so! Ragingly: Too bad, Callie: Ragingly: (impressed) Impressive shooting. Dispatch fighters. Lieutenant: Understood. Code red! Repeat, Code Red! Aura Squadron, engage the SWAT Kats. Razor: Think Ragingly’s so impressively, T-Bone? T-Bone: Razor! We’ve got company, and don't take all the bows yet. Razor: Time for a party! T-Bone: And let Razor engage a non-glare thruster will do. Time to go for a speed of a flashbulb! Aura Gunner: Augh! I can’t see! Razor: Ach! Ya! Can't see! (gasps) I can't look... but I! Gotta… fight this… vertigo! Ragingly: His targeting is magnificent. It would be a waste to destroy such a fine gunner. Lieutenant! Cease the attack, and engage tractor beam to bring that craft on board. Lieutenant: Understood. Aura Squadron, disengage. Ragingly: Vertigo Beam, deployed! Razor: Oh no! T-Bone, we’re stuck in a jet and we can't find anywhere to get out. T-Bone! Aw, crud! He’s out like a blown engine. I don't wanna let Ragingly get both of us. You’re outta here, buddy! wake you up. T-Bone! ( Razor: Aaaaaaaaah! T-Bone: Razor! Come back! What?! Wha-Where am I? Razor? He must’ve had a good reason to eject me out of the Turbokat… But now.. I look why. Ragingly: Wake up. Razor: Huh? Ooooo...What? Ragingly: As you have learned, the Vertigo Missile is nothing to take lightly, You must be the SWAT Kat, Razor, and neither is the proposition I am prepared to offer you. Razor: I don't feel interesting so well. Ragingly: Don't be silly, Razor. I want you to be prepared. Just relax and listen. I see you have lost your partner. Why not come and fly with me while targeting to make dreams come true? Razor: (gasps) Fiery cute lady! I thought you are so crazy! Ragingly: Crazy?! What does Megakat City have to offer that can compare with me? Money? You have no money and no job. I can give you more than you ever dreamed of. Power? You will have my invincible technology machinery at your disposal. The most high-tech edge gunner in the world will be at your command. Razor: I am listening. Ragingly: I guess your rank will be second only to mine… once I am certain of your courage and generosity. Razor: (smiling) Eh… well, it’s nice to be… wanted. Perhaps the Enforcers and even Deputy Mayor haven’t axactly been our biggest… fans. OK. Let me see the missiles. Ragingly: I knew you would see it my way. (extending sharp claw) I've only hope you have your own chance to (wink) Capisce? T-Bone: I need my own seat to a girl. (sneaking away) And I hope if I’m not too late to save that Razor. Razor: Woah! An M-24 scrambler missile to lock and launch? Ha. I thought this thing hadn’t gotten something to behold a target. Ragingly: (smugly) It hadn’t… until I perfected it. Razor: Bingo! Ha! Anything for you, Ragingly, you’ve thought of just about anything. You look pretty. (touching Ragingly's fiery hair) (voice over thinking) Looks like It's now not the time to make my move. Sorry. I have to bring her in; she’s kinda cute, in a nasty way. Mind if you own me? My own milk? Ragingly: Anything for you too, Razor. Razor: (giggle) (voice over thinking) She knows that Callie's so cuter than you. Ragingly: To a successful partnership. T-Bone: What? Guess I gave those dolls the slip. (surprised) Whu…? Lead Guard: Freeze! Put your hands in the air! T-Bone: (raising hands nervously) Whatever you say. (gulp) Yes, Ma'am. Ragingly: Prrrr. It fits you well…Commander Missile. Razor: You don’t have to look half bad yourself, but a little bit. Ragingly: Come! Let me show you the rest of the ship, and introduce you to your crew. Razor: Wow! (voice over thinking) T-Bone must been takin’ his beautiful time getting’ here. T-Bone is such a sweetie… (aloud) I could like to see all your high-tech edge gunners. They are female. Ragingly: They are the finest gunners in the sky. I never saw a male gunner who could lock and launch them… Own it a home. Razor: I’m always flattered. Ragingly: This is my main weapons panel. The auto-guns, ship’s main energy cannon, and…. Razor: The Vertigo Missile? Ragingly: Yes! (proudly) My greatest accomplishment. Be confident, you will be on this end of it from now on. You are a king of a high-tech edge. Razor: Yeah! (giggles) Quite an operation you have here, Ragingly (conspiratorially) We are gonna drain this city dry. Ragingly: Yes! I like it when you act like a handsome genius, Razor. Razor: I can do more than act like a genius. Razor leans in and kisses Ragingly. She embraces him and returns the kiss. Ragingly: Mmm… Ah! I think I am going to enjoy this partnership. Lieutenant: Ragingly! There’s an intruder on board! It’s the other SWAT Kat! Ragingly hisses loudly, angrilly shoving Razor back away from her. Ragingly: (angrilly) So! You were just distracting me until your partner could attack. Ooooh that make me mad! Guards! (to Razor) You will pay for this revolting treachery! You repulsive Razor! Razor: Ragingly, Come back! I've always wanted to be on your side now. Let me prove it! (voice gets furoiusy) Lead me to that ex-partner of mine, and let me throw him off the palace myself. I wonder what who's responsible for making a big mistake. Razor: (voice over) T-Bone! Get over here now! T-Bone: Hey! You're not the boss of me! Razor: (speaks in an evil british accent) Ah! My ex-partner of mine. You have witness to T-Bone: Razor! What are you doing?! And… what’s with the apparel? Razor: (normal voice) This is the uniform of a gunner commander. And I’m won't let you ruin the best opportunity of my life. (evil british accent) One of a perks of being missile gunner commander. (evil british laughs) T-Bone: Razor! What’s this all about? Ragingly: You’re a clever kat; you will figure it out. Go get 'em, Revolting Razor, And I'm in a repulsive rage. Razor: That's right, my dear. (to guards) Guards! Take him to the airlock. T-Bone: Ah! Oh! Eh! Razor: (to guards) Stand out of my way. T-Bone: Razor! What the- Hey! Let me go! Razor: (whispering) Can't help while still alive to handle this raging she-kat. Consider our partnership was totally dismissed! Kind enough to be (Razor T-Bone: Eeeeeaaaaaaugh- Ragingly: (giggle) I shouldn't expect that I misjudge you… Missile Gunner Commander. (to two of the Guards) Go see if he lands on his feet. (laughs) T-Bone punches the two guards… Guards: Ugh! Ragingly: (gasps) What the- Razor: (to T-Bone) T-Bone, Why am I see ya? T-Bone: Why are you kicking me too hard enough? (Razor grabs T-Bone a hand, then Razor rides a cyclotron with T-Bone) Ragingly: (furious) Oooh! Get them! After them! Razor! Come back here! I want Razor destroyed and I want him now! He surrender him to make a corporal punishment. T-Bone: Now you have left before you had to welcome your future in-and-out laws, I called it "In and Out"! Razor: (laughs cheerfully) Yeah, me too. T-Bone: And when the crew was a little upset that you didn’t say goodbye, Razor. Razor: Let me leave the farewells to you, kiddo. T-Bone: Time to Buzz-saw barrage, then get outta here! Okay? Razor: Okay! Eureka! T-Bone: Time to maximum thrust once and for all! If that beam hits us, we’re goners, Razor! I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you! Razor: Relax, T-Bone. I left my ex-girlfriend a little happy farewell gift. Ragingly: Razor! You revolting treacherous tomkat! Razor! T-Bone: (voice over) Hey, Look! Ragingly’s really gonna be extremely outrageously mad at you now! (laughs) Razor: You never know the half of it, T-Boy, I just could showered her with gifts! Activate M-24 Vertigo missiles locked, and launched! Lieutenant: Oh no! It's no use, Ragingly! We’re losing power! The palace's on fire! The rest of the crew’s already bailed out. We have to abandon ship before it goes down! Ragingly: And drop into the waiting arms of the Enforcers? Especially for that Deputy Mayor? I have other plans. Ragingly: An unfortunate tactical loss, but I still have my freedom. Ugh! Nooooooo!! Razor: Bingo! Farewell, Cutie! (laughs) Ragingly: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Callie: Congratulations, Razor. You saved the day. Razor: Why thank you, Ms. Briggs. Felina: And thanks to those SWAT Kats who stopped that fiery she-kat. Toby: I'm proud of ya, squirt. T-Bone: No problem. Now that made her fiery-inferno mad. What a grouch! Razor:: (voice over as Ragingly reads letter) Ragingly… Thanks for the tempting offer, but it never would have worked out between us. Looks like I’m always be a good guy, and you’re always be a bad girl. I guess you're so cute enough. So keep your fiery hair and your whiskers clean, beautiful. Your Top Gun, Razor. Ragingly: What? (gasp) If this isn't, This pity prison couldn’t keep us apart, Razor. Ragingly drops the torn bits of the letter out the window. Ragingly: I'll get you next time, Razor! (it begin to rain) Ragingly laughs maniacally as a witch. FADE OUT Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994